


...roses??

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gift, Gift Fic, Glanni is actually helpful, LazyTown Secret Valentine, M/M, Robbie is really trying ok guys, Secret Friend Gift, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bc he loves him, but spends a while being very unhelpful, he just wants sporto to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Robbie is having trouble figuring out what to do for Valentine's Day.-------------Secret Valentine's Day Friend Gift for @therottenlair





	...roses??

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Valentine's Day Friend Gift for @therottenlair on tumblr :) I hope you like it!!!
> 
>  
> 
> the 'roses' can be found in this youtube video! just remove all the spaces! youtube . com / watch ? v = f7LLLOK8axE

It was February 6th, and love was in the air.

At least, that's what every TV commercial, newspaper article and shop sign said. In actual fact, live itself wasn't necessarily in the air, but then entire town was abuzz with the prospect of Valentine's Day - and had been ever since the first red and pink heart themed displays had been put up in stores mid-way through January.

Needless to say, this is putting Robbie very on edge.

Three months ago, Robbie made the awful and brilliant mistake of telling Sportacus that he liked him, which then was made better and also worse by Sportacus then saying that he liked Robbie _too_ which honestly just threw the most preposterous and wonderful spanner in the works that are Robbie Rotten's life, and then after that (after a lot of arguments and some crying _-_ all Sportacus, Robbie can(not) assure you) they made the amazing and horrific decision to _date._ This resulted in the two of them being a couple, which resulted in many many lovely and gross moments, which ultimately resulted in Robbie's current panic, because it's _only been three months._

Valentine's day is in _eight days_ and Robbie _still_ has no idea what to do.

What the heck is the protocol here??? Does he get Sportacus something small? Something large? Does he not get Sportacus anything at all? They haven't been going out long at all in the grand scheme of things, and Robbie just doesn't know how to work this into their relationship. With anyone else he'd perhaps get some chocolates, but that's so far out of the equation for this particular case Robbie might actually cry over it. Jewellery? Some flowers? Just a card?

Does Sportacus even _like_ flowers? Does Sportacus even like _Valentine's Day??_ Does Sportacus even know what Valentine's _is???_

Down in the depths of his lair, Robbie starts hyperventilating and has to remind himself to calm down.

Sportacus is coming over in less than an hour and Robbie _cannot_ be this frazzled when he arrives.

"Breathe, Robin," he says to himself, "breathe."

He takes a few deep, calming breaths and goes through those last few frantic thoughts again.

Okay, first off, no-one works _that_ hard on a community garden without liking flowers at least a little. Second, Sportacus might not like Valentine's Day, but even though he's an Elf he's _not_ dumb enough not to be aware of one of the main yearly holidays - especially since he was already living here when it happened last year!

Plus, let's be honest, Sportacus is a sap. Of _course_ he's going to be into all that lovey-dovey mushy stuff - in spirit at least.

…Unfortunately that means that Sportacus is most definitely and almost certainly going to expect something from Robbie for Valentine's, a _gesture_ of some kind at least, if not a gift, which puts Robbie right back to square one.

Roses and hearts… Robbie can admit that, yes, to _some_ degree, he is indeed a _bit_ of a softie, but that kind of stuff just isn't his style at all. When it comes to this, Robbie doesn't really _have_ a style. He likes Sportacus a lot, but he tends to show that through smaller things - like words, or kisses, or touches. Not gifts and big declarations.

It's not even a factor of getting Sportacus different flowers instead of the classic roses, it's getting him something at _all_. It just doesn't feel right to Robbie, like he's trying for the wrong reason.

But how disappointed would Sportacus be if Robbie didn't get him anything? Not even a card? He'd be crushed, and Robbie can't have that. He can't.

He'll just have to think of something before Valentine's Day.

That being said - he can't do anything about it now. Sportacus will be here any minuet, and instead of tidying the lair like he was _going_ to do, all Robbie's done for the past twenty-five minutes is stare into space and panic.

He kicks his brain into gear and starts moving, chasing all thoughts of Valentine's out of his head as he starts giving the counter a quick clean.

 

* * *

 

**_what did u get ur elf for v-day?_ **

 

When in doubt, go to Glanni - something that had been Robbie's main model of advice since he was born. Of course, any advice Glanni gives should be taken with a grain - or pot - of salt, but while he may go overboard or be a little, well, out-there in his advice, most of what Glanni says is usually pretty spot on, once you get past all the nonsense.

He should be particularly useful in this instance because he _also_ happens to be dating a fruit and vegetable mad, exercise crazy Elf. Íþróttaálfurinn, funnily enough, comes from the same village as Sportacus, and Glanni actually thought the two were brothers until Íþró told him they weren’t.

Personally, Robbie doesn’t see the resemblance. Like, he can see where other people see it; they're both big (short) heavily muscled male Elves with curly hair and sunny attitudes, but that can be said for _most_ Elves. But Sportacus is never seen wearing anything but blue, his hair is actually blonde - not brown - and slightly longer than Íþróttaálfurinn's, has a shorter, thinner (but no less dumb) moustache, and hardly has any eyebrows. He also has less freckles - at least on his face. Sportacus has a lot of freckles on his shoulders and a few on his upper back. According to Glanni, Íþróttaálfurinn is freckled in most places.

To be honest, it doesn’t surprise Robbie all that much. He doesn’t really see the apparent resemblance between him and Glanni, either.

The message his cousin was sent an hour ago. Robbie's binging a comedy show when Glanni replies. He picks up the phone, reads the message, turns red and stuffs the phone down the side of his chair.

He is _not_ getting Sportacus _that._

He types back when he feels his face returning to a normal temperature. **_what did u really get him._**

 

**_Me ;) ;) ;)_  **

 

Robbie whines into his hand. Why. Why is Glanni like this?

 

**_Im serios._ **

 

**_So am I ;) ;)_ **

 

Robbie sighs and tries again.

 

**_what did u get Íþró4 valentines_ **

 

**_I got him a bracelet._ **

**_Hang on_ **

 

A few seconds later an image appears in the text thread of a brown, woven leather bracelet. It's completely plain except for a gold, cylindrical clasp. Is beautiful.

 

**_did u stealit?_ **

 

Glanni blocks him.

Eight minutes later, Glanni unblocks him again.

 

**_I bought that with my own moneys I will have u kno._ **

 

**_but did u_ **

 

Robbie just cant helo himself.

 

**_YES!!!!_ **

 

**_fine ok but I still cant get him a bracelet_ **

 

**_Y not?_ **

 

**_2 soon. we only been going out 3 mnths… idek if I should get him Anythin but I cant Not get him anythin._ **

 

**_Get him somethin small then. not expensive._ **

 

Robbie rolls his eyes. Duh!

 

**_i KNOW that u ding. I just don’t kno what to get that is small and inxpensiv that isnt trash!!_ **

 

Glanni takes a few minuets to reply, clearly thinking.

 

 ** _Well u cant get him choclate._** Is what he comes up with and Robbie genuinely almost screams.

 

**_WELL NO DUH._ **

 

**_Calm down u spork I mean that chocs are the Classic™ u kno, so get him like a sport elf equivlent._ **

 

**_i cannot just turn up w/ a bunch of sportscandy_ **

 

**_Ok were just gonna gloss ovr the fact that u just called fruit SPORTSCANDY but just for a sec we will be coming back to that robin don’t think we wont but im stuicking a pin in that for now ANYWAY i mean get him som Special fruits_ **

 

**_Such as?????????????/_ **

**_Also shut up its his thing ok not mine_ **

 

**_Idk rob?? Fancy fruit, epensive fruit - like I know I said not expenxive but lbr an expensive bracelet is not the same as expensiv fruit price wise - get him some of those strawberry rose things._ **

**_U say that but ur usin it 2_ **

 

Strawberry rose things? What?

 

 ** _Wht are strawberry rose things?_** Robbie asks. **_hes got all the kids and 90% of the adults usin it 2 now ok it rubs off_**

 

 ** _1 min,_** Glanni texts back.

 

Thirty seconds later a video link pops up. Robbie is very hesitant to click on it. He's been burned before.

Still, he needs ideas, and this _could_ pay off. He presses the link with his thumb and is taken to the video. 

After he's finished watching, Robbie mail orders a huge deluxe box of chocolates over to Glanni's current address as a thank you.

 

* * *

  

Robbie wakes up early on Valentine's day.

Technically he hasn’t really slept, but it doesn’t matter. He was planning on getting up early anyway - he has stuff to do.

He refuses to put too much effort into the day. For once, it's not out of laziness, he just doesn’t see the point of going overboard. Keeping things simple will be fine.

He gives the lair a quick tidy, making sure there aren't any bits of scrap metal lying around, or tools scattered under his work bench. He's not putting any decorations up - no hearts or paper chains for _him_ \- but he does give in just a little and sets a candle out.

(It's red, but that's just a coincidence. It’s the scent that matters.)

He has a couple of hours before Sportacus gets here, so Robbie gives a last, speedy check around to make sure he hasn’t missed anything and goes for a shower.

He makes it a long one, because he has the time, and because he needs to relax.

Once he's dry, dressed, and his hair and makeup have been done he returns to his lair and lights the candle.

One hour to go.

With the lair slowly starting to smell like cinnamon, Robbie opens his fridge and starts pulling out what he needs, setting everything on the counter. He's practiced a little, ten minutes spent carving strawberries the night before. It's not actually that hard, once you get used to the motions The only major problem that Robbie had run into was going too far down with the knife, but practice had solved that.

Still, he goes through one or two extra now just to make sure. It helps to get back into the rhythm.

Satisfied with his test subjects, he lies his lollipop sticks next to his cutting board, selects a strawberry from the two boxes he'd bought, and gets slicing.

 

* * *

 

Sportacus comes down to a lair that smells of cinnamon, a fluffy blanket draped over the recliner, a pot of tea brewing, and a bouquet of four dozen strawberries that have been cut into roses.

"I- I thought you didn’t like Valentine's day!" Sportacus sputters, beaming, when he sees what Robbie's done for him.

Robbie shrugs, hovering nervously near the Elf's shoulder and wringing his hands. "Well I- I know that _you_ do and, well, I mean, it's _you."_

Sportacus smiles softly. "Oh Robbie," he says, taking hold of one of the inventors fluttering hands. "Thank you."

"And besides, it… I like this," Robbie says, gesturing towards the room with his free hand.

"So do I," Sportacus agrees, "it's quiet, peaceful. Just us."

"If you want to do something else I-"

Sportacus interrupts him by kissing him.

"Robbie, no," Sportacus says when he pulls back, "I like just us. Just us is what I want for Valentine's Day."

Face heating, Robbie nods, clutching at Sportacus's hand. The Elf squeezes it and smiles.

"So do you- are the sportscandies okay?" Robbie asks.

Sportacus snorts out a laugh and beams at him. "I love them, Robbie. They're very thoughtful. You went through a lot of trouble for me."

"N- no I didn’t," Robbie tries to say, "really, I-"

Sportacus just grins and drags him over to the chair. "It’s a shame you don’t like them yourself," he laments, still grinning, "I could dip some in chocolate and feed them to you."

Robbie's mouth drops open. "S- stay there," he orders, letting go of Sportacus's hand and rushing over to his cupboard. He has a fondue pot somewhere, he's sure of it.

Sportacus just laughs, watching his boyfriend scramble away to the kitchen and plonks himself down on the recliner. He takes one of the strawberry roses off of its 'stem' and pops it into his mouth, smiling. He loves it. It's sweet and perfect.

Just like Robbie.

**Author's Note:**

> (also sport got rob that dang pearl bracelet and glanni spends the next 2 years teasing about it)
> 
> ((2 years because that’s when sporty proposes so glanni starts teasing him about the engagement ring instead))


End file.
